


Meetings

by Hezaia



Series: Natsume Yuujinchou AU [1]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hezaia/pseuds/Hezaia
Summary: Some stuff that didn't make it into other fic (The Boy, the Book, and the Bodyguard(s))





	1. The boy in the woods

**-o0o-**

_“Oh, a human child? What’s it doing out this late?”_

_“What does it matter? It’s none of our business, is it?”_

_“Hm…”_

_“What?”_

_“It seems like it sees us. What ever should we do with it? Eat it?”_

_“Eat it? It’s not like that thing has much flesh on him to begin with… though I must admit−”_

_“What are the two of you saying?! If a human child were to disappear around these parts, there could be trouble for Lord Hakozaki!”_

_“Hoh? You really think so?”_

_“What should we do with it then? Leave it here to be eaten by someone else or drop it off by the nearest road?”_

_“Lord Hakozaki probably wouldn’t like that…”_

_“But who says he even needs to know? That said however, Lord Hakozaki’s been pretty down these days. I think he misses that grandchild of his. This one seems to see us just fine, so let’s give it to him.”_

_“But would that not also make trouble for Lord Hakozaki? Humans are normally quite protective of their brood and do not take kindly to other humans stealing theirs…”_

_“Bah! Who’s doing any stealing?! If this one’s parents are the sort that let their young ones wander haplessly out here at night, then they deserve to get robbed, no?”_

_“Hm… That is indeed one way of putting it. Still… You, human child over there. Don’t your parents know you’re out here?”_

**_“…They’re dead.”_ **

_“Oh, I guess that settles it then.”_

**_“Hey! Let go of me, you−!”_ **

_“So noisy. Maybe we should eat him after all? The tongue at least…”_

_“You…”_

**-o0o-**


	2. Mr. Hakozaki

**-o0o-**

Mr. Hakozaki was neither unused to nor averse to receiving gifts from the many youkai that frequented his mansion. Usually, the gifts were small things, small trinkets or foodstuff. Occasionally, they brought along even larger things, but never before had this kind of thing occurred.

A child. They had brought him a human child, a flaxen boy with wide eyes, scrapes, and ripped and dirtied clothes.

Mr. Hakozaki have never made a habit out of scolding his guests, quite content with letting them do as they might so long as no one came to any harm within his sights, but now they had brought a human child to his doorstep, and Mr. Hakozaki was wavering on the issue as to whether he ought to scold them or thank them.

He ultimately settled for the latter, deeming it quicker. Then, having said farewell to his guests once more, Mr. Hakozaki returned to where he had left the boy.

Kanegumo was also there, and from the way the boy kept following the dragon’s movements with his eyes, it was obvious that the boy had the sight. Surprisingly, there was more wonder in his eyes than fear, and Mr. Hakozaki took quiet delight in it. He quickly quelled it though, because the boy was not his and had to go back to where he belonged.

**-o0o-**

_“There is something familiar about him,”_ Kanegumo muttered while they waited for someone to pick up young Natsume Takashi. _“I feel as though I met a man with very similar features a long time ago…”_

_“It is a truly nostalgic smell,”_ Aogumo agreed, getting a bit too close, since young Takashi steadily inched away.

Mr. Hakozaki tried to recall, but his memories failed to aid him. In fact, his memory had been getting a bit worse as of late, even though he had not paid it much mind.

“I’m sorry for causing trouble,” Natsume Takashi said, and repeatedly at that, first quietly and then again once his foster parents arrived.

It was really none of Mr. Hakozaki’s business, but both he and his companions were uneasy by the time the trio left.

“Natsume, huh?” he muttered, wondering if there were not any decent people out there to take the boy rather than the pair he had just interacted with. “I suppose I could look into it…”

**-o0o-**


End file.
